


the great unnamed

by submersive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submersive/pseuds/submersive
Summary: The first memory Shinsuke has was of Miwa, his elder sister, holding his hand.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118





	the great unnamed

**Author's Note:**

> This thing lived in my head as well as Goob's so now I'm, uh, making it tangible.

The first memory Shinsuke has was of Miwa, his elder sister, holding his hand when he was three and they were walking with Baba and Jiji in the market on a weekend. He only knows it was a weekend because Miwa didn’t have school, and that his grandparents would usually take them to the market on Saturday mornings as preparation for their Sunday meals.

His hand felt tiny in hers and the world looked so huge but he never once felt afraid even when he couldn’t see his grandpa and grandma in front of him. Just because he knew Miwa nee-san was with him.

The second memory Shinsuke has from his childhood was of his parents coming home from the hospital with a baby tucked in his mother’s arms. How for several months afterwards, people would keep saying that the baby, his _otouto_ Tobio, looks so much like him. He didn’t really remember much about Tobio as a baby - just that he cried often, and that his tiny fingers would grab onto Shin’s fingers and hair whenever he’s near and that Tobio would make displeased gurgling sounds after Miwa would help Shinsuke pry Tobio away.

His third memory, and the many memories that followed, were of playing volleyball with jiji and Tobio and Miwa. Running with them every early morning then coming home to the house smelling of tea and breakfast, his baba smiling brightly to welcome them back. He knew that their grandmother gave up on asking them to shower first but she didn’t look angry about it and would pat their heads before she sat down at the table with them.

The next memory - the last he will ever have of Miyagi for a year, was of his sister kissing him on the cheek with tears in her eyes. There were bags next to them - huge ones. His grandfather was hugging his grandmother tightly, and his mother was waiting for them outside as his father quietly sat on the sofa, back curved and head bowed. Tobio ran towards where Shin was standing - he was so young - and cried when he saw Miwa was crying. Then Shin _also_ started crying because Tobio was crying, and then it was just them: Shin, Tobio, and Miwa-nee, crying together with their arms around each other even if Shin didn’t understand and certainly neither did Tobio. The trip to the train station that followed was quiet, and he didn’t know until later when they were on a plane to Osaka, that he would not see his siblings for a long while.

Shinsuke thinks back on these now, one long year later, and tries not to look at Tobio next to him. It worries him a little how much things have changed.

How his brother isn’t crying as they lay their grandfather to rest and how Miwa is standing stoically on Shin’s other side, refusing to touch when he knew how tactile she had been with them.

He wishes, in that moment, to have Tobio cling to him once again just as he did before so that Shin could offer support, just as much as he wishes that Miwa would reach out and hold his hand too so he wouldn’t feel as lost as he does now.

**Author's Note:**

> insane, i know. but i have more words on this typed out but i posted this part so i could force myself out of a block.


End file.
